Snow Daze
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Jane complains about the cold. Maura finds a way to warm her up. Rizzles. One shot


**One shot... For KJ Dawson.**

**Characters aren't mine. They belong to Tess, Janet, TNT, the WB, and other assorted people that matter.**

* * *

><p>"I hate snow." Pouty, cold, and grouchy, Jane Rizzoli stomped her feet at the front door of Maura Isles's home, trying to get the snow stuck on her boots to shake loose. "I hate the cold," she growled as she knocked one boot clad foot against the side of the house. "I hate that it gets dark before 5 in the afternoon." Her gloved hands were tucked snugly into the pockets of her coat, face partially buried beneath a heavy wool scarf she had wrapped around her neck. "And I really hate being cold <em>and<em> wet. Stupid kids with their stupid running and their stupid tripping me."

"Jane, it was an accident. Those boys didn't mean to knock you into the snow. They were trying to catch their dog. I know you know what's that like." Maura smiled easily at the fussy detective as she watched he try to brush snow off of herself. With a fond expression on her face, she reached forward to knock the bright white snow from the very dark curls before her. "I don't see why you're so upset. We were coming back in anyway. I think I have something you can borrow while we dry you clothes."

Jane pulled back, waving her hands in front of her to brush away the doctor's helpful hands. "Maura, stop." She grunted. "It's bad enough I'm wet, cold, and covered in random bits of snow without you trying to help me get it out of my hair. You're just making it worse."

"No, I'm not. Come here, and let me get the little bit stuck in your crown." Maura walked closer, stood on her toes, and tries, successfully, to brush the snow away. "Honestly, you act as if the snow was going to hurt you."

"I'd like to hurt them," came the grumbled response.

"You know, you could lighten up a little bit. It's been a long week, and, now that we have a few days to relax, I don't see the harm of enjoying the beauty around us instead of complaining all the time. I mean," Maura turned away from Jane and walked back into her front yard, leaving footprints in the snow. She made a circle, stopping to face Jane who was still leaning against her house. "just look around us, Jane. Isn't this lovely?" She made a grand gesture with her hands.

"It's white, bright, cold, and wet," Jane responded, but she had a smile on her face.

"Really," came the frustrated reply. Shaking her head, Maura turned around to look across her neighborhood. The snow had just recently stopped falling, and everything was covered in a fresh layer. The air was crisp and scented lightly with the smell of smoke from a neighboring fireplace. Maura inhaled deeply, taking everything in and enjoying her little moment of zen.

It was at that point that she heard a devious chuckle from her friend and felt the cold splatter of a snowball as it made full contact with the back of her head, pushing her beanie forward and skewing her ear muffs.

"Snow is a great accessory on you, Maura," Jane snorted. Maura turned to see the lanky woman leaned over, hands on her knees as she laughed. "Really, you should wear it more often."

Indigent, the small woman huffed, "I can't believe you just did that!" just before she bent over, scooped up a handful of snow, quickly rolled it, and threw it at the still bent over woman standing by the front door.

It made contact with Jane's shoulder, and the target stood up so quickly that Maura had no doubt she was in trouble. "Of course you realize," Jane said in a low, husky tone, "this means war."

Bolting for the backyard, Maura barely gave Jane time to register that she was making a run for it before the doctor made it to the gate and managed to run around the side of the house to the back door. Just as she about to open it and find safety, Jane stepped out. "House keys, remember?" The detective held up the keys to prove her point.

"Oh!" Maura gasped, turned on her heels, and made a break for the large tree that stood peacefully in the middle of her backyard.

Jane was quick to follow. Using her height and reach to her advantage, she lunged forward, grabbed the smaller woman by the waist, and pulled them both down into the snow. With a shout of triumph, she rolled them until she was on top of the doctor, pinning her to the ground. Her right hand held both of Maura's above the smaller woman's head, and she straddled the doctor. In her left hand, she held a ball of snow. "Say uncle," Jane managed to get out between gasping breaths.

"What?" Maura was confused. She tried to pull away, but Jane's grip was too tight and her body too well pinned. Wide eyes looked from the grinning face of her best friend to the ball of snow she held in her hands. "I don't understand…"

"Say uncle, or this snow is finding a new home under your jacket." Jane reached dropped the snow and used her cold, damped, glove covered hand to begin slowly unzipping Maura's coat. "Say it."

"I… okay… Uncle!" Maura screeched. "Uncle! Whatever… just… Jane, please!" She pleaded, bucking and writhing to try to break free of the detective's steely grip.

Jane stopped moving, Maura's jacket unzipped about a third of the way down. "Well, since you said it so nicely," she said, voice holding an edge to it, "no." With that she grabbed the snow and stuff it down Maura's front.

The doctor squealed. "Cold!" The jolt was enough to help her buck, throwing Jane over. The wrestled across the ground, leaving an odd trail through the snow until Jane's back came into contact with the tree trunk.

She grunted, realizing she was pinned against the tree. "Crap."

Both out of breath, disheveled, and tired from the fight, they sat in their respective positions for a moment. Jane's back was against the tree, legs out straight. Maura sat atop her legs with her hands wrapped around Jane's wrists. "I believe we are at an stalemate."

Caution in her voice, Jane answered, "Possibly."

Maura raised an eyebrow. "Truce?"

Jane looked down her nose at the other woman as she considered her options. After a moment, she slowly nodded yes. "Okay, yeah, truce."

Smiling brightly, the small woman hopped up, offering her hand to the other. As she pulled Jane up, she used the momentum of the moment to swing the taller woman around and send her, butt first, into the snowdrift beside the tree, thus completely covering her in snow and soaking her pants. "Now we're even."

"Man, really? No fair, Maura. We called a truce!" Jane stood up, walking with a funny gait to the backdoor of the house. "You totally owe me for that, and," she made a swipe of her face with her hand, only to remember too late that it was covered in a cold wet glove, "I bit my lip."

Maura made a clicking sound with her tongue. "Aww, poor dear."

"Are you mocking me now?" Jane held the backdoor open and followed Maura inside.

Smirk on her face, the reply was purposefully antagonizing as Maura answered, "Am I?"

"Oh, come on, that really hurt," Jane whined as she pulled her gloves, coat, and scarf off to hang them with Maura's by the door.

"I'm sorry, Jane," the doctor said, face feigning seriousness. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better."

"Yes," came the petulant response.

"You… do?" The air changed as both women realized the implication of the 'yes' Jane had just said.

"Well, I mean, no but… you know what I mean." Jane played it off as she walked to the guest bathroom, trying to avoid her best friend.

Maura watched her walk away, but she couldn't stop herself from commenting, "I would, you know."

Jane stopped walking, her back going stiff. "Would what?" she asked, not bothering to turn around.

"Kiss it and make it better."

"Because your kisses are magical healing devices," Jane said as she turned around, "or because you want to kiss… it."

"I'm sure that, if I kissed it, it would feel as though it magically felt better," came the quiet response as Maura made her way to stand in front of her friend.

Absentmindedly, the detective ran a finger across her lips as she looked down at the hazel eyes looking up at her. "Yeah? You think so?" The color drained from her face, but she didn't move.

Maura nodded, smile showing her dimples. "It's a distinct possibility, yes."

"Oh, well," Jane's eyes darted around the room quickly before resettling. "You…uh… you want to give it a try?"

"I'm not opposed to the idea," came the quick response.

"Okay." Leaning down as Maura stretched upward, Jane placed a tentative kiss on the doctor's lips. "Little better."

"Only a little?" Maura asked, eyes questioning as she looked over her friend's face to decide if what had just happened was something that should have happened.

"Yeah." Jane smirked. "Maybe we should try it again and see if a second dose helps out?"

"On one condition," the honey brunette chuckled as she wrapped her hands around the taller woman's neck. At Jane's questioning look, she answered, "You don't make a crack about it being just what the doctor ordered."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you don't get to ask me if I'm going to arrest you, or offer yourself up for arrest."

Maura nodded. "Deal."

"Deal," the word left Jane's lips just before Maura's found them again.

Standing in the kitchen, arms wrapped around each other, wet with melting snow but warmer than before, they blocked out the world and focused on each other. The give and take of each kiss growing in intensity and passion, their bodies pressing more firmly against each other. Finally, one scarred, fine boned hand made it's way from the curve of Maura's hip to the bottom of her sweater. "Maura," she whispered as the doctor let out a small groan.

"What's going on here? What are you two doing? Are… are you kissing? What?" Angela's voice broke through the moment, causing both women to jump, pulling away from each other with a guilty look on their faces. "How long has this been going on?"

"Approximately 20 minutes," Maura answered in a completely serious tone.

Despite herself, Jane chuckled. "She's … umm… yeah, that's about right," she nodded at her mother.

Stifling a growl, Angela stalked toward them. "You two could have told me you were dating each other."

Jane cut Maura off before she could start to explain. "Ma, we didn't tell you because we didn't know. Look, this just sort of happened. I mean, I wouldn't _mind_ dating Maura, but…"

"You wouldn't?" Maura's voice held a note of hope. "I thought you didn't date women?"

"I thought I wasn't your type?"

"Thought you were into Agent Dean?"

"I thought Ian was the love of your life?"

"Okay, enough you two!" Angela broke up the tennis match. "I'm glad you finally figured it out. Now, _I_," she pointed to herself, "am going to grab the coffee that I came in here for. _You_," she pointed to her daughter, "need to take a shower and get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold. _You_," she pointed to the doctor, "need to do the same thing. But, do me a favor, and wait until I'm out of the house before you do… whatever," she finished off saying as she grabbed the coffee. "There are some things a mother _does not_ want to know about her child."

She kissed her confused daughter on the cheek. "Come out and see me tomorrow morning after you two wake up and we'll talk, okay. Love you."

"Yeah… sure… love you, too, Ma."

"Have a good one, Maura. I'll buy extra coffee when I leave today," Angela waved before shutting the backdoor behind her.

"What just happened here?" Jane ran a hand through her hair.

Maura tilted her head to the side, a look matching Jane's on her face. "Your mother caught us making out in my kitchen, took the last of my coffee, and told us she was glad we finally figured out we were attracted to each other."

"We're never living this down," the dark haired brunette grumbled. "And, did she just tell me to see her tomorrow morning after _we_," she pointed between them, "woke up?"

"Yes," the smaller woman began to grin, trying her best not to laugh aloud, "she did."

"Oh, man, I can't even… I mean… really? That's just…"

"Jane."

"What?"

"Just once, would you be fine with following your mother's suggestions? I, for one, would like to get you out of these clothes, wouldn't you like that?" The grin had turned into something more devilish.

The detective shook her head to clear her mind. "Get me out of… you mean you'd like to get out of _your_ wet clothes, right?"

"No. I meant exactly what I said. Unless," Maura tilted her head to the side, "you don't want me to?"

"I… well," Jane looked from the back door to the woman in front of her and back again. After staring at the door for a long moment, she sighed. "Come on," she said as she grabbed the doctor's hand and led them toward the master bedroom. "You can never say I don't listen to my mother."

Allowing herself to be led along, Maura winked as she said, "You've always been a good girl, Jane."

"And you get to see just how good I really am," Jane said as she pulled them into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, and I always appreciate reviews.<strong>


End file.
